


Star de Cinema

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Band Of Brothers Imagines [16]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You're a big star now, but you're still Eugene's sweetheart





	Star de Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr @justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: I’m so happy I found some how does fanfic B.O.B 😆Soooo I have a request with Eugene Roe. The reader is his southern sweetheart and she is a theatre actress. I know is very vague but I thought it would give more wiggle room for writing😊 - @gondorgirl01

You had started your career in theatre when you were only a teenager, originally you had wanted to be a movie star but soon found out about your love for live theatre and that’s where it took you. You had met Eugene in 1938, he had been dragged along to watch a show you were in y his family and ended up loving your performance, when he came to compliment you after the show the two of you got to talking and soon entered a relationship.

It was hard to resist his smooth accent and shy smile (and jaw line), he was the sweetest guy you had ever known and he would always run lines with you even if he hated acting himself. He made sure to go watch you perform in every show you did and as often as possible, the two of you were inseparable and when the war came and he told you he had enlisted it hit your relationship hard. In all these years you had never spent so much time apart from one another and there was the very real possibility he could die in some nameless town in Europe or the Pacific. Still, you loved him with all your heart and you were in it to the end, you knew he needed your support now more than ever just as he had done for you these past years.

—

Eugene,

I got a part in Oklahoma! It’s a shame that you won’t get to see it but I’ve heard there’s going to be posters made for the show so I may be able to keep one to show you when you get back. How’s training going? Is it everything you thought it would be?

Love, Y/N xxx

—

Throughout his training and the war you kept him updated on what you were doing and the shows you were cast in, lots of which were now about promoting war bonds but you didn’t mind all that much because you knew it helped the boys overseas.

Eugene told you as much as he could about his experiences and you could tell he wasn’t telling you the whole truth of it, he was no doubt going through hell, but the best you could do was provide comfort in your letters. He had been appointed medic so his job was to care for others, yours was to care for him the best you could.

—-

Eugene,

You’ll never believe it but after last nights show a casting director came up to me and offered me a part in his new movie. I don’t know the details yet but I’ve already accepted, you know I love theatre but I’ve always dreamt of this I can’t wait. It’s going to be shown in cinemas all over the country which means you’ll be able to watch it when you come home!

All my love, Y/N xxx

—

Eugene smiled as he pocketed the letter, they were still in Holland but rumours said they would be taken off the line soon. He only hoped they got leave long enough for him to be able to see your movie before they got called back again.

—

It was winter now, the wind was cold outside but they were off the line and would be till spring so he couldn’t complain. “Hey. Doc, you going to see the movie?”

“What movie?” he asked George.

“They’re showing a movie, you coming?”

He looked at George, “Not with you.”

Luz rolled his eyes dramatically, “It’s a new film, I haven’t seen it yet so don’t worry.”

“Fine, fine,” he relented and followed him to the makeshift theatre along with a small crowd of guys who tried to find seats. He took a seat behind Luz as someone hooked up the projector.

“What’s the movie?” someone asked loudly from behind him.

“I dunno it’s fairly new, a treat for you guys,” the projectionist replied without looking up.

Eugene settled into his seat as the movie began to play, he almost zoned out but snapped back to attention at the sound of your voice. He looked up to see you on screen, “Holy shit,” he whispered under his breath. This was the movie you had been talking about, he suddenly paid every bit of attention he could to the screen. It had been months since he’d seen you and even though the black and white did you no justice he wasn’t complaining.

“She’s a hot broad,” he heard someone say and a round of agreement sounded throughout the room.

“Think she’d go out with me?”

“As if.”

“What about me?”

“None of us suckers are good enough.”

Eugene smirked as he listened to the guys talk around him, none of them knew that you were his sweetheart, some of them knew he had a girl back home but he had never dropped your name or a photo. He slouched in his seat with a small smug smile on his face as the men commented on you, knowing that he was the only one who got to have you.

—

“You got a girl back home, right?” Babe asked him, he was sat in a foxhole with him Luz and Perconte huddling for warmth in the forest.

They had been talking about past girlfriends and now the attention was on him, “Yeah,” he confirmed but his blush went unnoticed as his face was already flushed from the cold.

George grinned and nudged his shoulder, “Oh yeah, who is she, what’s she do?”

“She’s an actress.”

“Oh yeah?” Perconte asked, “Anything we’d have seen her in?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know,” he knew full well that they had, “She mainly does theatre but now she’s been in a movie.”

“What’s her name?” Babe prodded.

“Y/N.”

They all mulled over the name and something clicked in George’s head, “Y/N, huh?”

“Yeah,” he drawled slowly.

George gasped extra loudly, “Don’t tell me your girl is Y/N Y/L/N?”

The others caught on to the name and were now all looking eagerly at him. “Yeah,” he his his face in his jacket as much as he could.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Doc got a girl like that?”

“Oh shit, you don’t mind that we talked about-”

“How did I not know this?”

“For how long?”

They all overlapped each other and Eugene didn’t know who to answer first or what to answer. “We’ve been together since ‘38, I met her after a show and things happened, she wasn’t a big star back then though.”

George let out a low whistle, “Damn, who’d have thought it?”

—

The war was coming to an end and Eugene was itching to get back to the states, it had been almost two years since he had last seen you and after everything he went through all he wanted was to be back with you. Everyone was gathered round for the current events, Perconte was bitching behind him. “I just wanna go home, these fucking replacements wanna do a jump,” he directed not so subtly at O'Keeffe.

“We all wanna go home,” Eugene sighed, trying to even out the tensions because he didn’t want to patch up a guy after a fist fight.

“Yeah I bet you do, Doc, see your girl,” Luz joked and returned the peaceful atmosphere. A few of the guys let out whistles, news that he was dating you had travelled quickly throughout the company, thankfully they were respectful enough to keep their noses out of his private life but it did amass for some teasing from time to time.

Eugene blushed slightly and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah.”

Nixon chuckled at the front and began reading the rest of the news off the board.

—

Eugene,

Happy VE day! I assume it no longer will be by the time you read this but the sentiment still stands, the fact that you’re alive is a miracle and I can’t wait to see you again. Soldiers are coming home left right and centre and I find myself longing for you more with each passing day, I just thought you should know I am so incredibly proud of you and everything you’ve done and even though I won’t ever understand what you’ve been through I will do my best.

Lots of love, Y/N xxx

—

Eugene had been dreading telling you that it was likely he was going to get redeployed into the Pacific, he didn’t have nearly enough points and he wouldn’t have left the company even if he did. Logically he knew you would understand and support his decision but you had sounded so happy in the letter that he didn’t want to break your heart. Instead he wrote you saying how they were still awaiting orders and had to do a lot of waiting around before they could be shipped back home, he wasn’t sure if you believed him but you didn’t say a word against it in your letters.

“Japanese surrendered this morning, the wars over,” there was a stunned silence amongst the men as they took in the news. It was over, it was well and truly over with nothing else to do. They were free men. It was like a punch to the gut, he had been wanting this since Normandy and now he had it he wasn’t sure what to do, there was no plans for the future, his mind wandered to you and the thought of seeing you again started his heart beating again.

Someone broke out laughing and soon the entire company had erupted into cheers and laughed, they were all smiling and running and shoving playfully at each other. They had survived. He had survived.

—

“Eugene!” you yelled when you saw him step off the train, you ran straight to him. He wrapped his arms around you and easily lifted you off the ground and spun you around, hugging you tightly and burying his head in your hair.

He set you down and kissed you without waiting for another word, he heard hoots and hollers from the few men left on the train as it slowly rolled away and past them. He gave a small wave to his now lifelong friends then turned his attention back to you, “I missed you.”

You grinned widely at him, “I missed you to,” you leaned up to his him softly and less urgently than previously. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too,” he grabbed your hand and interlaced your fingers together and he slung his bag over his shoulder as the two of you walked the familiar path through his town back home.


End file.
